Swing Back To You
by SkippingStones1111
Summary: Beca Mitchell lives with her Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens, NYC. She’s got her best friends, Jesse, Stacie, and Amy and has a crush on Chloe Beale. However, after being bitten by one of the spiders in Osborn Laboratory, she has abilities and becomes a vigilante. Will she be able to juggle between both lives? How far will she push people away to protect the ones she loves?
1. Chapter One: Beca Mitchell

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned and slammed her hand down on it, not realizing she turned it off rather than hitting snooze. The girl turned the other way and fell back into a deep sleep. A half an hour later, her aunt May knocked on her door.

"Beca sweetie, are you awake? You're going to be late for school." The brunette's eyes shot open at this and she looked at the alarm clock.

6:50.

Beca jumped up and attempted to go to her closet, only for her sheets to tangle around her ankle, sending her straight to the floor.

"What was that?"

"I fell," Beca got up off the floor and rubbed her elbow. "I'll be right down."

"Okay, honey. Breakfast is on the table. See you down there."

"Thanks Aunt May." Beca walked over to her closet and scanned through the articles of clothing that were hung up. The brunette decided on a plain red hoodie and slid it on over her head. The girl opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and slid on dark blue skinny jeans and then reached down and slipped on her black combat boots.

The brunette closed the drawer with her foot and stood up in front of her mirror and combed out her hair. Once she finished, she grabbed a hair tie from the top of her dresser and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She then applied deodorant and sprayed herself with some of her perfume one of her best friends, Stacie, gave her a few weekends ago for her 18th birthday. Beca then grabbed her makeup bag and applied eyeliner and mascara. The girl sighed when she saw her glasses on her nightstand in the reflection of the mirror.

This past summer, when Beca was reading her book for English for her summer reading assignment, Aunt May noticed her niece constantly squinting at the pages. Beca, as stubborn as she is, denied for a good fifteen minutes before she finally gave in and agreed, and they went and got her a pair. The only one she thought looked decent were these black framed "nerd" glasses as she liked to call them. She hid them from her best friends since. The brunette hated wearing them. She thought it made her look like she was 12. But, without them she has a killer headache and she didn't want to have to deal with that in school.

She huffed and turned to walk to her nightstand. Beca grabbed her glasses and put them on, and slipped her phone in her back pocket before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Beca. How'd you sleep?" Uncle Ben was sitting on a chair at the table in the kitchen and was reading a newspaper. Aunt May was cleaning dished and had her back to Beca.

"Pretty good. I dreaded getting up this morning, though. Thank God this is my last year." She plopped down in one of the chairs and started to eat the waffles in front of her. Her aunt and uncle chuckled.

"It'll go by fast, you'll see." Aunt May dried her hands off on a towel and opened the fridge. She pulled the orange juice and shook it up before she placed it down on the counter. The woman then reached up and grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard above her and poured the orange juice in it. She turned around and put it in front of Beca and noticed that she was wearing her glasses.

"Ben."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head up and at his wife. She motioned down to Beca and he smiled. Beca was totally oblivious and continued to eat her waffles. After a few moments, she noticed that both her aunt and uncle were extremely quite and looked up from her plate. She looked back and forth between the two and chuckled.

"What?"

"We just didn't think you'd be wearing your glasses to school, you only ever wear them here."

"Oh." Beca's face dropped and she went to reach up and take them off, only to have her aunt grab her hands.

"Beca, honey. I know you think Bumper will tease you." The brunette sighed and dropped her head.

"I don't know why he doesn't just leave me alone."

"Maybe because of a certain someone?" Beca's face went red and her head snapped up. Uncle Ben had a knowing look on his face.

"We-We're not even friends. She doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh hush." Aunt May released her hands and pulled up and chair to sit next to the girl. "Just try talking to her. And try not to let that boy get to you. Stick with Jesse, Amy, and Stacie." Beca smiled and nodded her head. A car horn honked outside and Beca stood up from her seat.

"That's Jesse. I gotta go. See you guys after school!" The girl hugged her aunt and uncle and they wished her good luck. She then grabbed her backpack off of one of the hooks near the door and slung it over her shoulder. Beca waived them goodbye and headed out the door.

"Becaw!" Jesse yelled. Beca just rolled her eyes and smiled. She had know Jesse the longest out of the three. He had stood up for her back in preschool when Bumper had first started bullying her. They would always have sleepovers and have play dates. A few years later, they met Stacie and Amy and the group had been friends ever since.

"I told you to not call me that, weirdo."

"You know you love it!" Beca chuckled and shoot her head. She opened the back door and threw her backpack inside and shut the door. The girl then opened the passenger door and plopped down in the seat. "Woah, hold on a sec." He placed his hand on his chin and ran his pointer finger over his lips. "There's something...different. New hair cut?" Beca playfully smacked his arm and laughed. "No but seriously, I like them. You can easily walk into a middle school and they'd think you're a student." She slowly looked at him in mock offense and he struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Jesse Swanson, you're such an asshole!" She punched his chest with each syllable. He threw his back in laughter and wiped his eyes.

"Alright alright, we gotta go. But first," Jesse bit his lip and looked ahead of him. "You need to get in your car seat." Beca leaned over and punched him in the crotch and he yelped out in pain.

"That's what you get, dickhead." It was Beca's turn to laugh and she clutched her stomach. Jesse winced and took a deep breath before he put his key in the ignition and they drove off.

The car pulled up in front of the school and as soon as they parked the bell rang.

"Shit, it's the first day back and I'm already late." Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door, when Jesse put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"You really do look nice, Bec. The glasses are a perfect fit." He gave her a genuine smile. Beca dropped her head and sighed.

"Thanks Jess. But, it's just another reason for Bumper to pick on me." Jesse frowned and raised his arm up.

"Um, do you see these guns I've formed over this summer?" He flexed and kissed his biceps. The brunette shook her head and chuckled. "But seriously, Beca." The boy put his arm back down and placed his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Stacie, Amy, and I got your back. And we've decided that no matter what, one of us will be walking in the halls with you, okay?" Tears brimmed the girls eyes and she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered and Jesse pulled her in for a hug. After a few moments, the girl pulled away. Her eyes shot open when she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked the time.

"Shit, first period started fifteen minutes ago. " The pair got out of the car quickly and grabbed their bags from the backseat. Beca sprinted towards the doors with Jesse trailing behind her.

"What do you have first?" Jesse asked when he finally caught up to her.

"Uh, I think English. Hold on let me check." She unlocked her phone and found a picture of her schedule. "Yeah, room 18 with...oh! Mrs. Farms. I like her."

"Oh hey! We have Biology together second period." Jesse pointed at her paper. "Alright," He clapped his hands together. "I gotta run because Mr. Abernathy really isn't fond of me ever since that prank I pulled last year. See ya in Bio!" With that, the boy ran in the other direction. Beca just shook her head and laughed. She headed straight down the hall and entered the last door on the right.

"Now that we've finished going around the-oh good morning Miss Mitchell." Beca slowly closed the door behind her and stood there awkwardly.

"Sorry Mrs. Farms, I overslept." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. I love your glasses by the way, they suit you."

"Thank you." The brunette awkwardly shifted from her right foot to her left and scanned the room. Stacie was in the corner and waived. Beca started to walk towards her when the teacher stopped her.

"Sorry, Beca. I know you and Miss Conrad are friends, but there are assigned seats in here. You'll be sitting in front of Miss Beale for the first semester." Mrs. Farms pointed at the girl that was sitting on the right side of the room and Beca internally groaned. Out of all people, she had to sit in front of her crush.

"Maybe she won't talk to me." Beca thought. Chloe and Aubrey became best friends the year before. So Beca hoped that if anything, they'd be partnered up for group projects and she can be partnered up with Stacie.

Beca walked over and slid her backpack off her shoulder next to her desk and sat down in her seat. The girl reached down and pulled out a notebook and pen and opened up to a fresh page. She froze when Chloe whispered behind her.

"Forgot to set an alarm, huh?" Beca turned and pushed her glasses back up in place.

"No, uh. I set it I just, uh, I just kinda accidentally turned my alarm off instead of hitting snooze." Chloe giggled. Beca always loved the redhead's laugh. It was so cute and genuine.

"Miss Mitchell." Beca whipped her head around to the front of the classroom. "Work now, flirt later." The students snickered and the brunette's face now matched the color of Chloe's hair. She cringed when she heard Chloe chuckle behind her.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Mrs. Farms smiled down at her. She knew just how much Beca liked the girl and she was hoping that she would have enough courage to tell her.

"Now, I'm assigning a project." Majority of the class groaned and the teacher furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, after that response you are no longer able to pick your partners." Another round of groans erupted from the classroom. Beca however was praying she'd be pair up with Stacie and not Chloe. She could barely have a conversation without making a fool of herself or stuttering.

"Please let me be with Stacie, please let me be with Stacie." Beca whispered.

"Alright. Here are your partners. Once I say your names, get in a group and start brainstorming. I'll explain what you're going to do once you're with your partner." Mrs. Farms picked up her clipboard from her desk and read off the names. "Connor and Max, Sarah and Evelyn, Elizabeth and Wendy, Dawson and Stan, Peter and Parker, Stacie and Aubrey..."

"Fuck." Beca cursed under her breath. "Well, there's one other person I wouldn't mind being-"

"Amber and Tessa,"

"Oh my God." The brunette ran her hand over her face and sighed.

"Quinn and Natasha, Theodore and Jason, and last but not least," The teacher looked over at Beca and gave her a devious smile.

"Beca and Chloe."

"Shit."

"Now, sit next to your partners and wait for further instructions." The woman placed her clipboard back down on her desk and started to write on the chalk board. Beca sighed and stood up from her desk. The teacher smiled, knowing the brunette was staring her down.

"Mrs. Farms?"

"Yes Beca?" She replied, her back facing the girl.

"Can, uh, can I," Beca trailed off and looked over her shoulder at Chloe. She must've known what she was going to ask, because she looked hurt. She then looked over at Stacie, who was sporting a "What the fuck are you doing" kind of look. Beca wanted to be Chloe's partner and get to know the girl. But her biggest fear is that she will end up not liking her. The thought alone made Beca upset.

She took a deep breath and looked back over at her teacher. "Never mind, I forgot what I was gonna ask." The girl moved her seat next to Chloe's and sat down.

"Mmm." Mrs. Farms turned back around to face her classroom and bit her lip to prevent a smile creeping up. "Now, for this project it's about you and your partner both discovering who you truly are. Who shaped you and helped the person you've become, or are becoming." The woman smiled and walked around the classroom. "You can ask your family, friends, and you then have to tell me how your partner has impacted your life. Now I know some of you may not be friends with your partner or not even know them. But," Mrs. Farms walked down Beca's row and purposely slowed her pace when she walked by the pair. "This is an opportunity to get to know them." Beca gulped and looked at her teacher in the corner of her eye.

The bell rang all the students started moving their desks back and packing their bags. Mrs. Farms clapped her hands together and made her way to the front of the classroom. "Well, that's all my time for today. Unfortunately this was the only class time to work in here, so you and your partner need to plan to get together and work on the project this weekend." Beca froze. Her and Chloe have to be in each other's rooms working on the project? Alone? The brunette's hands went clammy and she quickly rubbed them off on her jeans.

"Hey Beca, I-" Beca jumped when Chloe tapped her shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I was spacing out. What's up?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and tried to act casual. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe hugged her binder close to her chest. "But I just wanted to let you know that I can't work on the project this weekend, I'm giving a tour at Osborn Laboratory."

"Oh, I'm one of the uh, one of the people who signed up for that. It seemed pretty interesting." Beca internally curse herself for stuttering so much. Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Oh cool! So, I'll be seeing you then. Do you want come over after?" Beca's eyes went wide at this.

"G-go over your house?"

"Yes." Chloe laughed. "I have a ton of crafts and stuff so we're all set." The brunette blinked a few times and processed the information.

"Okay, yeah. I'll ask my aunt May to drop me off."

"Oh no you can ride with me."

"O-Okay, you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Chloe beamed.

"Chloe, c'mon we're gonna be late for Physics. Hey Beca." The blonde came up from behind Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey." She smiled. Beca and Aubrey met back in 8th grade. They're not super close, but they're good friends and recently, Beca learned that the blonde had taken interest in Stacie.

"Oh shoot you're right. We probably wouldn't set the best example for Freshman." Chloe straightened out her light blue dress, which, Beca loved because it made her eyes pop, and Chloe did a small jump. "Well, bye Beca!" The girl walked past and lightly placed her hand on the Beca's shoulder. "See ya tomorrow." The redhead winked and then walked out of the classroom. Beca released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Stacie came up to her and smirked.

"That girl's got you swooned, Mitchell." The tall brunette looped her arm through Beca's and they walked out of the classroom.

"Definitely..."


	2. Chapter Two: So That Just Happened

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been writing future chapter cause I'm afraid by the time I get to it I'll forget it. So I had to type it out, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Here's chapter two!**

As Stacie walked Beca to Biology, the brunette couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have her best friends. Throughout the four years there, at least one of them were with her in the hallways so if she ran into Bumper, they'd have her back. There were however a few times when they weren't there either because they were absent or running late. Bumper would back her up in a corner and pick on her, taunting her and calling her names.

In March Sophomore year, Chloe caught him in the action of doing so and stepped in between him and Beca. Now, the brunette already had a slight crush on her the beginning of Freshman year, but after watching her protect her, it only grew stronger since. Especially when Chloe informed Jesse, Stacie, and Amy. The three then made a separate group chat and made sure at least one of them were with her at all times. The girl asked them one time what she did to deserve them, and each of them had basically said the same thing.

"You're a good person Beca. If anything, we're the ones that don't deserve you."

Beca smiled at the memory, before she walked over to the table Jesse was sitting at. The boy spotted her and sported a cheeky grin.

"Hey Becaw, how was English?" The brunette took a seat beside him and placed her backpack next to the table.

"Good, uh. Chloe's in my English class."

"Is she now?" Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a dork." Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Anyways, we were given an assignment and got paired up."

"Well look at that, you'll actually have to talk to her now, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Beac swallowed hard. How was she supposed to do that? She basically turns to putty when the redhead looks at her. How the hell is she supposed to hang out with her?

"Aren't you excited though?" Jesse asked. The brunette was pulled from her thoughts.

"No Jess, I mean, she invited me over her house and-"

"She invited you over?!" His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Beca, you gotta make a move!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Beca hissed and looked around. "And no, I'm not making a move, she's not even into girls."

"How do you know that?" Jesse quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Maybe she's waiting for you to do something about it."

"Do something about what?" Fat Amy plopped down in the seat in front of them.

"Beca and Chloe got partnered up for an English assignment." Jesse leaned forward in his chair, smirking knowingly. Beca rolled her eyes and took out her binder and water bottle from her bag. She cracked it open and took a few gulps. "Chloe invited her over her house this weekend."

"Awe shit Shawshank, she's about to go down on you!" Beca choked on her water and was sent into a coughing fit. This earned a few glances from her peers and Jesse patted her back.

"Miss Mitchell, are you alright?" Mr. Prescott looked over the top of his glasses from his computer.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Beca smiled awkwardly and coughed a few more times before she sipped her water again. The teacher nodded and stood up, introducing the first unit.

"She's not in to me guys," The brunette scoffed and opened up her binder. "Besides, she can do better." Jesse and Amy both looked at one another, furrowing their eyebrows.

"Becs, she'd be lucky to have you." Beca didn't respond, instead she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Jesse glanced back over at Amy. The Aussie half smiled before she turned around in her seat and faced forwards. The boy just shook his head and began

jotting down the notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final bell rang and all the students flooded out of the building. Beca was happy that she didn't see Bumper once that day. Most of her classes were on the first floor so she assumed that majority of his classes were on the second. Beca and Jesse headed over to his car, planning on hanging out at his house. It had become a regular routine for the two to hang out at one another's house. The two opened the doors and slid in to his car. After Jesse started the car, Beca put on her seat belt and was ready to go. The boy put the aux in his phone and Titanium began to play.

"I'm still so happy we have the same music taste, dude." Beca smiled and let her head fall back and hit the headrest. Jesse turned his upper body and placed his arm on the back of Beca's seat, reversing out of the parking spot. He began to sing the first verse of the song with such ease. Beca thanked God that he had a good voice, their voices sounded amazing together. Their Freshman year, Jesse had refused to sing in front of her, only because she wouldn't sing in front of him. So, they decided on a song and Jesse started off singing the first half and Beca joined in on the bridge. Both were dumbfounded with one another's musical talent and the rest of that day they were seeing what notes each of them could hit.

The brunette joined in on the chorus, using her phone as a microphone when there was a rapid knocking on her window, resulting in her jumping and hitting her head on the roof of the car.

"Mother-ugh that hurt." Beca rubbed her head and was about to flip the person, who she thought was Stacie, off. But when she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, her mouth went dry. Her hand paused the motion and was just placed lamely on the top of her head. Jesse paused the song and when he looked back up, he watched the two. For a solid five seconds, he watched the two girls just stare at each other, Chloe had a beaming smile and Beca looked dumbfounded.

"Roll down your window, weirdo." Jesse whispered. Beca whipped around and punched him in the shoulder before she turned back around, rolling the window down.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, is your head okay?" Beca was still stuck in a daze, she watched the way Chloe's lips moved, how the lipstick she wore made her lips pop. She snapped put of it however, when she realized Chloe must've asked her something.

"Hmm?"

"Is your head okay?" Chloe repeated, she but her lip in attempt to hold back her giggle.

"Oh, yeah it's uh, it's fine." Beca winced when she felt a headache start to form. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you still wanna come over after the tour tomorrow. I can give you a ride."

"Yeah, I can still come over. What time does it end?" Beca began fiddling with the seatbelt. This is the most shes ever talked to the girl without stuttering. Or even this long in general.

"6. I just have to do a few things after. I'll give you my phone number so I can text you my address." Chloe held her hand out for Beca's phone. The brunette reached in her back pocket and handed it to the redhead. Their fingers touched ever so slightly but it was enough to send a wave of electricity through Beca's arm. Chloe handed her back her phone and smiled down at her. "See ya later!" The redhead skipped off in the opposite direction and linked her arm with Aubrey. Beca's eyes were glued to her lap, and Jesse saw she was trying to figure out what just happened. She rolled up the window and frowned.

"Jess...if she's giving me a ride to her house, why did she-" She looked over at her best friend, who had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Why are you-stop it that's creepy."

"Bec, please tell me you are not that oblivious!" He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Beca threw her hands up in frustration. She hated when he would assume she knew something when in reality, she had know idea what was running through his mind.

"Repeat what you just said to me. Slowly." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I asked, why'd she give me her address if she's giving me a ride'.

"Exactly. If she's giving you a ride there's no reason to give you the address."

"So..."

"Oh my God, Beca!" Jesse rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. "You cannot be this dense..."

"Well just say it then!" Beca snapped.

"She not-so-subtly gave you her number!" The girl's eyebrows rose at this and she opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out. She faced forward in her seat and Jesse saw Beca wrapping her mind around it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and Jesse was pretty sure she got whiplash when she turned her head to face him.

"Holy shit!"


	3. Chapter Three: Bitten

**I meant to mention this before but, I do not own the Pitch Perfect or Marvel characters. **

**Enjoy:)**

Beca hastily ran up the sidewalk. She hadn't meant to be late, she swears that being late is in her genes, so she really can't help it. Hence the first day of school.

The building was finally in sight and about 30 more seconds or so, when she got to the stairs she took two at a time. The girl reached in her pocket to check her phone.

That was a mistake.

The front of her shoe skid across the step and she tripped, hitting her shin on the cement.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Beca winced. The brunette then stood up slowly and rubbed her shin as fast as she could to get the pain to go away. This time she decided to walk up the steps one by one. But she couldn't help it, she was ten minutes late and she's sure that the group Chloe's directing is already far along.

Chloe had always worked at a face pace. But it was never rushed. Every time the woman had a test in one of her classes she was the first one to finish. Some believe the people who finish the quickest are the ones that want to get it over with and just half ass it. But not Chloe. She aces every one.

Many people think she's just a pretty face. And while that is true, she is also the smartest in their Senior class. Valedictorian to be exact.

So yeah, ten minutes may not sound like a lot to the average person, but if you know Chloe, shes already covered a third of it already.

Beca finally made it to the door and made a beeline for the information desk. The brunette pushed her glasses up her nose and cleared her throat.

"Hi, um, I'm here for the tour?" The blonde woman from behind the desk looked up at her and smiled.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Beca Mitchell."

A few clicks later and the printer came to life beside the woman. She swiveled around in her chair and grabbed a lanyard off of a hook and spun back around to pick up the piece of paper off of the printer. She then proceeded to slide the paper in the card holder and held it out to the younger girl.

"Here you go, just head up the stairs, the group should be on your right." The blonde winked at her and Beca visibly blushed as she took the lanyard from her.

"Thank you." The brunette then turned on her heels and walked over to the staircase. As she put the lanyard around her neck, she got that feeling where she felt like she was being watched. So, she turned her head and peaked over her shoulder, and sure enough, found the woman at the desk was staring at her. The blonde quickly looked away and pretended to be looking for someone. Beca's eyes went wide and she ducked her head.

Once again she shook her head from her thoughts. Beca grabbed onto the railing and made it to the top and like the blonde had said, the group was on her right. The brunette attempted to hide in the back of the group, hoping Chloe didn't notice she was late.

Beca had meant to be listening, but she completely zoned out as soon as caught sight of Chloe. She had been wearing a light blue blouse, which made her eyes pop, tucked into a black pencil skirt, and finished off with tan high heels. Her red silky hair was up in a loose pony and she had just a touch of mascara on. Not only was she attractive, but she was also the smartest person Beca knew and she knows just how hard of a worker Chloe is.

"And this here is Dr. Connors." Beca finally snapped out of her daze and looked to the right of Chloe. A tall man with blonde hair and round, black rimmed glasses approached the group with a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Curtis Connors. I'm happy you're all here. I can imagine Chloe here has been a wonderful guide." Chloe smiled proudly and stood a little straighter. "I'm a scientist, the world's foremost authority on Herpetology. That's reptiles for those who don't know." Beca took a step forward, listening intently as well as the rest of the group. "I want to fix myself," The man gestured down to his arm, which was missing from his hand to just below his elbow. "Create a world without weakness. Anyone care to guess just how?" He scanned the group, everyone was looking around at each other as if the answer were written on one of their foreheads. All except for one, who immediately knew the answer right off the bat.

"Cross-species genetics."

All eyes are now on Beca, she didn't think anyone had heard her. But she figured that since they were all desperate for an answer, if she had said it in her head they would of somehow heard her. She glanced at Chloe, who was just as shocked as the doctor. The redhead raised her eyebrows and smiled. Beca took a deep breath and looked at the doctor.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the produced dopamine starts to disappear. But, the Zebra fish have the ability to regenerate cells on command." Beca paused and pushed up her glasses. A smile made its way to Curtis's lips. "Somehow give this ability to the person you're talking about, that's that they're," The brunette smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "They're curing themself."

"Yeah if you get past the gills on their neck." A man in the front commented and the group chuckled. The doctor's eyes are still on Beca and he shushed them. He scoffed in amazement at the younger woman's intelligence.

"And you are?"

"Beca Mitchell, sir." She intertwined her fingers from stopping herself from biting her nails, (a horrible habit that she needed to quit) as the silence stretched for what felt like an hour.

"Well, Miss Mitchell, I'm impressed. You to know a lot about what we're doing her at Osborn." Curtis placed his hands behind his back and smiled. "Anyways Miss Beale, I'll let you get back to your tour." He finally broke eye contact with Beca and turned around, walking away.

"Yes well, gather around." Chloe motioned for the group to circle around a small table in the middle of the floor. A hologram popped up explaining what both Dr. Connors and Beca were talking about moments before, along with other species. The redhead made her way over to Beca and pulled her aside. "I had no idea you knew so much about that."

"I uh, I do my research. It doesn't exactly say what I said on the websites, I had to do a little of figuring out." The brunette smiled sheepishly. "It's really interesting, the whole thing, I can't imagine if it'd actually work." Chloe nodded in agreement and looked back over at the group. But she quickly turned back around narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. Beca laughed nervously bent her knees slightly.

"What?"

"No, it's just, I think this is the first conversation we've had where you haven't stuttered." A blush creeps up Beca's neck and she swallows hard.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled and took a deep breath. "This is also our second conversation ever."

"True," Chloe agrees. "Which means we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Is that so?" The brunette smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Totes." Chloe beamed. Beca's blush grew further up her neck and she cleared her throat.

"We should probably head over, I think it just ended." The redhead looked over her shoulder and saw that the hologram shut off.

"Alright lemme finish this up so we can start that project!" She smiled and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her towards the group. The woman chuckled and let herself be pulled but stopped abruptly and winced in pain. Chloe whipped around and took a step forwards "Beca, are you okay?" Her eyes darted across her face to search for any signs of physical harm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She shut her eyes and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. She could've swore something bit her. Whatever the hell it was, it hurt.

"Are you sure?" Chloe placed her hand on the woman's forearm. Beca reopened her eyes at this and froze. Just like in the parking lot, electricity jolted up her arm.

"Yeah, my neck just cracked. I'm all good now." The brunette's arm fell back down to her side and she sighed.

"Want me to give you a shoulder rub later?" Beca choked on her saliva and coughed.

"N-no that's okay." She was sure now that her complexion was the same as a tomato. Chloe decided to give her a break and laughed.

"C'mon." She hooked the hand that was on Beca's forearm through and looped her arm around her, pulling her towards the group.

—————————————————

45 minutes later, the women pulled in Chloe's driveway. The redhead looked over at her friend and gave her a sweet smile before she opened her door. Beca was about to get out when she had a itch on the back of her neck. As soon as she opened the door, she heard metal clanking together and released the door handle as if it burnt her.

"What the hell?" Beca slowly opened the door again, the noise no longer intensified. She shook her head and brushed it off and continued to get out of the car to follow Chloe inside.

"My parents aren't home, so we've got the house to ourselves." Chloe kicked off her heels and turned to face Beca. "You can just take off your shoes here." The woman nodded and slid off her shoes. "My room's this way." Chloe turned back around and skipped over to the stairs. Beca had been a little nervous. She knows that they're going to be alone for a while. She gulped and slowly walked towards the stairs, where Chloe was waiting at the top.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Beca asked timidly.

"Oh, it's right down the hall," Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and it instantly heated up. "First door on your right. My room is right across from it."

"T-Thanks." The brunette stuttered and made her way towards the bathroom. She cringed, knowing she probably sounded really stupid.

"She probably thinks your an idiot." Beca groaned. She turned the knob and when the door clicked, she jumped back in shock. "Okay this is just freaky..." The brunette slowly backed away from the door and hugged herself. She then heard a high pitched noise and dropped on her knees. Beca covered her ears and clenched her teeth. The noise was becoming unbearable and she prayed for it to stop.

When it finally did, she pried her hands away from her ears and started to hyperventilate. She got up and paced back and forth in the room, trying to make sense of everything and the fact that she was alone with Chloe really wasn't helping. Her senses were heightened and she had no idea how to control it. The brunette flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face to get rid of the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" The woman whispered in to her hands. Her head suddenly snapped around when she heard a loud buzzing. She smacked her head a few times when it sounded like it was coming from inside her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fly on the window across the room and her jaw dropped slightly.

When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a string on the back of her neck. The brunette squinted, and walked closer to the mirror to get a better look. She slowly started to pull it and winced. Beca yelped and jumped away in shock when she realized it was a web. This said web that was coming out out of her neck and _connected _to her. She flung it on the ground, and on it was a small spider. Her eyes widened when she recognized that it was from the laboratory.

"Oh shit."

"Beca? You okay in there?" Chloe knocked gently on the door, but to Beca, it sounded she had earbuds in on full volume. She cupped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Y-yeah I'm okay! I'll be right out!" The brunette took a few deep breaths and eventually the ringing stopped and she opened her eyes. She turned around and opened the door and shook her head a few times before she made her way over to Chloe's room.

Her walls were lavender, fairy lights hung all around, pictures of her and her friends were in a clutter on the wall. Mostly of her and Aubrey, but there was a man in a few of the photos, and Chloe looked so happy with him.

"I uh, I like your room. It's cute." Beca turned and looked down at the redhead.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "And hey you never know, you might end up there with the rest of them." Chloe motioned her head to the wall mostly covered in pictures.

"As nice as that is, I don't do pictures." Beca said shyly. Chloe's mouth dropped.

"Wait, seriously? Why not?" Beca just shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of Chloe's bed next to her. She pushed her glasses up her nose with her middle finger.

"I never really look good in them I guess. I mean, I did, before I got these things." The woman pointed to her glasses and scoffed. "They make me look like I'm 12."

"They make you look...sophisticated." Chloe chuckled and Beca just rolled her eyes. Silence blanketed over the pair and Beca continued to scan the room. After a few moments the silence got too awkward and she started to fiddle with the hair tie on her wrist before it flung off her finger and shot across the room.

"Well that's embarrassing..." Beca groaned internally and got up to retrieve her hair tie. She crouched down and reached under one of Chloe's shirts. The brunette put it back on her wrist and started to stand up.

"Oh Beca watch your-"

"Ow, fuck!" Beca yelled as she hit her forehead on the corner of Chloe's bookshelf that was hanging on the wall. She stumbled backwards, holding her head. Chloe quickly stood up and rushed over, inspecting her head.

"Are you okay?" The woman placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and slowly removed the woman's hand. "You're bleeding."

"Jesus, that hurt." Beca groaned and blinked a few times. "Sorry for swearing."

"I'd swear if I hit my head that hard too." Chloe winced and noticed a bruise already starting to form on the smaller woman's forehead. "C'mere." She gently grabbed Beca's wrist and led her over to her bed. "Here, sit down. I'm gonna clean it up and get you a bandaid." Beca sat down on the bed and lightly touched her forehead, already feeling a bump. Chloe returned with hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, and a large bandaid. She sat down in front of Beca and opened the hydrogen peroxide and placed a cotton ball over the top, tipping it upside down and then back upright. She put the cap back on the bottle and leaned down to place it on the floor next to her foot.

"Would you mind taking those off?" Chloe motioned to her glasses and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She removed them and put it down beside her. When she looked back up at Chloe, the redhead's breath hitched ever so slightly. Shes always known Beca's eye color, but being this close, it was like looking into deepest part of the ocean where it's full of mystery and can swallow you whole, Chloe was pretty sure she already got sucked in, but she was perfectly fine with it.

After a few brief moments, she broke the eye contact and focused on her wound, trying to calm the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Beca on the other hand, let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, the intense eye contact made her extremely nervous and she gulped when she heard Chloe's rapid heart beat. It sounded like humming birds were inside her chest. Beca needed to find out what exactly that spider did to her.

She looked back and forth between the girl's eyes and caught her not-so-subtly look down at her lips before they flicked back up to her forehead.

Chloe tried her hardest to ignore the close proximity. Shes had a crush on the woman since Freshman year. But, she always saw her with Jesse so she never made a move. The way the pair would tease each other and get along so well, she had assumed they were dating.

That was until Bumper had picked on her for being a lesbian.

Chloe isn't sure why the two of them never really talked. Beca's funny, caring, sarcastic, and overall a genuinely good person. Chloe loves good people. So why they never talked beforehand is beyond her.

"Hey, how come we've never talked before?" Chloe looked down and grabbed the bandaid from her lap. The question caught Beca completely off guard and she blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"What do you, uh, what do you mean? We've talked before."

"I mean like, hung out."

"Oh, um." Beca looked down and played with the zipper on her hoodie. Had Chloe wanted to hang out before? "We've never been in the same friend group really. We're in opposites actually."

"That doesn't matter." Chloe placed the bandaid on the brunette's head gently and smoothed it out with her thumb, before making eye contact with her. She slowly brought her hand down from Beca's forehead and lightly skimmed it across the woman's arm. "Opposites attract, don't they?" Beca swallowed thickly. She went full panic mode and stood up quickly, straightening out her shirt.

"S-Sorry, I um, I gotta go. Can we do this another time?" She was looking literally anywhere accept for Chloe. The colored pencils had suddenly become extremely interesting. She didn't catch Chloe's slightly disappointed expression.

"We haven't even started yet." She frowned and tilted her head. Beca slid her hands into her jean pockets and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just not feeling well." Chloe stood up and Beca winced as she heard each spring in her mattress expand. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Hopefully you're not coming down with a fever." The redhead took a step forward and placed her wrist, checking to see if she was warming up.

"Yeah, no I just have a really bad headache." Beca rubbed her temples in a clockwise motion.

"Oh! Here." Chloe turned around and grabbed her glasses from the bed and handed them over.

"Thank you." Beca took them from her hand and just like earlier, electricity shot up her arm and she felt it pulsate through her veins. Chloe must've felt it too, because she gently grabbed her hand and ran her thumb over the top of it. Both women looked up at each other in that moment as silence filled every possible space in that room.

"I should get going." Beca was the first one to speak after what felt like an eternity and Chloe slowly released her hand, letting it fall back to her side. Beca smiled awkwardly and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her phone went off and she checked to see that it was from Jesse. "My ride's here." She held the phone up in front of her and took a step back. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

"It's okay, really." Chloe waived her hand out in front of her and smiled warmly. "You wanna get coffee tomorrow before school?" Beca chuckled, she was expecting for her to say that she was joking. When she looked over at her however, Chloe was patiently waiting for a reply

"Oh wait you-Okay yeah sure, coffee sounds great." Beca smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The one on the corner?"

"Yeah. 6 o'clock?"

"6 o'clock."

"Sweet! I can't wait." Chloe's smile widened and she did a little bounce. "You want me to pick you up?"

"No, it's okay, I'll just ride my skateboard. It's not far from my house."

"Sounds good." Chloe clapped her hands together and Beca rocked back and forth on her feet. She bent down to grab her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." Chloe headed towards her door and opened it, letting Beca go first. When they walked downstairs, Beca slid on her shoes as Chloe waited for her at the door. "See ya tomorrow!" Chloe smiled and slowly opened the door.

"Bye Chloe." Beca smiled back and tightened her grip on her backpack. "I'm sorry again about the project."

"It's okay, just take some ibuprofen and get some sleep, and if you don't, the coffee will definitely keep you awake during your classes." Beca laughed and nodded her head.

"That's true."

A few moments past and the breeze hit them, reminding them that the door was still open.

"I'm gonna go now, cause you know, the cold's creeping in, the Ice Queen's probably gonna show up." Beca cringed by the end of her sentence and shook her head. Chloe giggled and bit her lip. "Good night Chloe."

"Good night Beca." The brunette gave her a small smile and headed out the door. As soon as Chloe closed it, she covered her hands over her eyes and groaned.

"The hell was that? The Ice Queen?" She dragged hands down her face and sighed. Jesse rolled down his window and beeped his horn.

"C'mon Becs!" The brunette walked towards the car and opened the door, plopping down in her seat. "So, what happened?" You two make out?"

"What?! No, Jess she doesn't even-" Before she could finish her sentence, her phone chimed in her pocket.

"Bet you a million bucks it's her!" Jesse jumped up and down in his seat and placed his elbows on his armrest with his head cradled in his hands. Beca laughed. He looked like a kid waiting to open his presents on Christmas. She took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked her phone.

**Unknown number:** _Don't forget our date tomorrow!;)_

"Wait, you're going on a date?!"

"No, no we're just getting coffee before school, she's just kidding about the date thing."

"Mm, sure, whatever you say." The boy turned in his seat and started to drive off. Beca rolled her eyes and texted Chloe.

**Beca:**_ I'll be there. 6 o'clock._

Beca put her phone back in her pocket and leaned her head up against the window. As she watched the cars drive by, a smile crept to the corner of her lips.

Maybe Senior year won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter Four: An Unfamiliar Path

Sorry about the delay guys, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon.

I don't own Pitch Perfect, Spider-Man, or any of its characters or places.

Enjoy!

———————————————————————————

Beca tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat soaked up her shirt and a thin layer coated her hairline. The events of yesterday flashed through her mind at an uncomfortable rate. Every time she thought she'd wake up, her mind would go right back to the lab, her neck would sting, and then she'd whimper in her sleep.

Her alarm went off, but her eyebrows furrowed when she reached out and didn't feel her phone. Beca's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her face. When she went to pull her hand away, it was stuck.

"What the hell?" The brunette used her other hand to try to pry it the other off, but it wouldn't budge. "I don't even have any glue in my room." She whined and opened the eye that wasn't covered. The girl blinked hard a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Beca wasn't even on her bed. In fact, she wasn't even near it. She assumed that maybe she rolled off of it in her sleep and that was why she felt the coldness along her body.

Oh how she wished that were the case.

The girl was laying sideways on the wall above her door. As much as her brain tried convincing her she was dreaming, deep down she knew she wasn't. But she couldn't process that this was real. That she wasn't in front of a green screen being held up by strings waiting for the director to yell, "Action!"

This was real.

Beca was finally able to retract her hand from her face and lay it back on her side. She made her hands into fists and then placed her sweaty palms flat on her wall. Beca wanted to scream, but there was a lump sitting in her throat. Her heart continued to drop and the brunette held her breath.

"Okay okay. This- there's a perfectly good explanation for this." The girl finally exhaled and managed to slow down her heart rate. Nearly ten seconds later it spiked again when her body started to slip. "No no no stick! Stick! Shit!" Beca shrieked as she fell and hit her hip on the doorknob on the way down.

Her back smacked the floor and knocked the wind out of her tiny frame. The brunette's eyes shot open in fear as she gasped for air and clutched her stomach. The panic that washed over her body made the briefest of moments feel like an eternity. Her eyes scanned the room until it landed on her mirror on her dresser. She focused on the random object to help her get her to calm down. Beca took a few deep breaths in and out and eventually was able to begin to breath normally again.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Her second alarm went off and she went to stand up, only to hunch back over when pain shot up from her hip. A whimper escaped her lips and she tried putting little to no pressure on it as she walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

Jesse (2)

Chloe (3)

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach when she saw the notifications from the redhead. To help calm them down, she opened the ones from Jesse first.

Jesse : "Becawwwww" 5:45

The brunette cringed, she can just hear the message.

Jesse: "Have fun on your 'not date' " 5:50

"My wh- wait a second." She swiped out of their conversation and tapped on Chloe's.

Chloe: "Good morning! Yes I know I'm up super early but it takes a while to look this good;)" 5:00

"I'm on my way! See you in a bit:)!" 5:52

"Oh crap." The girl turned and saw that it was already 6:00.

Chloe: "Where are you? I'm sitting at one of the tables by the window." 6:07

"Crap crap crap!" Beca slid her phone in her pocket and bolted to her closet. She reached out and snatched the first long sleeve she saw off of a hangar. The brunette then dropped it on the floor by her feet and crossed her arms at her waist. As she pulled her pj top over her head, her hands stuck to the material.

"Not again!" She whined. Beca relaxed her hands and tugged, but her hands were still attached.

The girl bent over and jumped up and down, hoping her hands would unstick. With nothing accomplished, Beca stood up and groaned.

"This day cannot get any worse!" She huffed and spun around on her heel and walked blindly over to her where she assumed her dresser was. She took a step forward, only for her foot to get tangled in the long sleeve and she tripped.

Halfway down, one of her hands unsticks and her arm flings upward. A web shoots out from her wrist and before she can even process what's happening, she squeaks as it sticks to the ceiling and pulls her body off of the floor.

For a minute she's frozen and her body slowly turns to her left. Her body's still in shock, but her other hand finally unsticks. With a shaky hand, Beca reaches up pulls the shirt down from her face. She points her toes and kicks her feet a little, which are dangling a few inches off of the floor. The girl lifts her head to see what looks like a spider web coming out of her wrist and stretching out to the ceiling.

"Oh my God." Beca couldn't believe what she saw. She screwed her eyes shut and whispered over and over. "Wake up wake up wake up." Her phone chimed and her web snapped, sending her straight to the floor with a yelp. She managed to pull the shirt off of her head, and took a deep breath.

For about thirty seconds or so Beca stared up at the ceiling, unable to move as she tried to process everything that had just happened this morning. The girl dragged her hands down her face and slapped her cheeks a few times. When Beca moved her hands away, she turned her arm so her wrist was facing her.

"There's no way..." She trailed off as she ran her fingers over where the web had shot out from, but there hadn't been any holes or signs that it was even there. Her phone buzzed again and she lay her arm back down to her side.

"I need to talk to Jesse." Beca said to herself. She slipped her hand into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

Beca: "Meet me after school in the parking lot. It's an emergency." 6:15

After about fifteen or so seconds later she received a text message almost immediately from the boy.

Jesse: "Is everything okay?" 6:15

Beca: "I'll explain later." 6:16

The brunette hit the back arrow and tapped on the conversation with Chloe.

Chloe: "Hello?" 6:18

Beca bit the inside of her cheek as her thumbs hovered over the keyboard. What excuse can she honestly come up with? She couldn't say she was sick, she had to meet up with Jesse. But her brain can't think of anything else because it was too busy going through every possibility of what could be wrong with her.

She paced back and forth in her room before she decided that her first option was the most convincing.

Beca: "Hey, so sorry I just woke up. I'm not feeling that great so I'm staying home." 6:22

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She hated lying. Even as a kid she has never like the thought of it. It always left a bad taste in her mouth.

"It's not like she'll get upset. I mean, we don't really know each other." She mumbled.

Chloe: "Oh boo. Well, I hope you feel better3" 6:24

Beca clenched her jaw and clicked the power button on the side of her phone. As traced the hairline cracks in her screen protector, she couldn't help but think about how simple her life used to be. The path she had been trekking had been smooth and perfect. No rocks or fallen trees or ravines deterred her. But it was when she came to a crossroad that threw her off. The brunette's curiosity got the better of her and she strayed away from the path she was on. The alternative was so captivating and so intriguing that she had missed the cliff and spiraled down into an unknown and terrifying valley. Now she's being led blindly towards something she doesn't know. Towards something bigger than herself.

She tossed the phone on her bed and watched it bounce and land on the edge. As it slipped, she took a step forward and attempted to grab it. Another web shot out from her wrist, wrapping around the phone. Beca whipped her arm back in fear, resulting in the device flying straight toward her face. She squeaked and dropped to the floor faster than she thought was humanly possible. Her phone went flying back behind her and hit straight into the wall. She walked over and crouched down, picking it up.

Beca squinted her eyes and followed the line down to her wrist. She gulped and with a shaky hand, tugged the string gently.

"How is this possible..." The brunette fell back on her butt down and sat down on the floor. She tucked her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth.

Beca still didn't know if the place she was being led to was good. She had tried to yank away, but whatever was pulling her had a death grip. There's was nothing she could do. She couldn't turn back and climb out of it.

Her heart dropped down to her stomach and she gulped when she realized that this was her new path.

Whether she wanted it to be or not.


End file.
